Simon Walterson (Earth-616)
, , ; | Relatives = Unnamed wife (deceased), Unnamed child (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Height2 = ; (as Walterson) 6' | Weight = 16.3 oz | Weight2 = ; (as Walterson) 240 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = ; (as Walterson) Brown | Hair = None | Hair2 = ; (as Walterson) Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States of America | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Adventurer; former Frogs of Central Park champion, philanthropist, football player | Education = College-level courses | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Walter Simonson | First = Thor #364 | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Newark, NJ college student Simon Walterson excelled at football and was ultimately drafted into professional football. After a career-ending knee injury, Simon married the woman of his dreams and worked to help the homeless and poor. When his wife, whom Walterson was unaware was pregnant, died through unrevealed circumstances, the grief stricken Walterson quit philanthropy and spent all his money on mystics and psychics, trying in vain to contact his wife in the afterlife. Finding a true seer, Walterson learned of his wife's pregnancy. However, when Walterson was unable to pay, the fortune teller's curse turned him into a frog. The Frogs of Central Park saved him from rats, named him Puddlegulp and took him in. As Puddlegulp, he later aided the Asgardian Thor Odinson, whom the evi god Loki had similarly transformed into a frog, in defeating the rats. Cornered by the rats after Thor returned to Asgard, Puddlegulp grabbed a chip that had broken off of Thor's hammer Mjolnir, to defend himself. Unable to fully lift the chip's weight, Puddlegulp fell, striking the chip against the ground. The impact transformed the chip into a Mjolnir-like hammer and endowed Puddlegulp with Thor-like powers, which he used to drive the rats away and become the Frogs' champion, Throg. Sometime later, the Inhuman Lockjaw contacted the very humble Throg to help gather the near-omnipotent Infinity Gems to keep them out of evil hands. Lockjaw used the Mind Gem to telepathically link himself, Throg and other heroic animals aiding in the mission; despite initially feeling unworthy of such a noble quest, Throg became the group's de facto leader and was entrusted with the Mind Gem. The group eventually retrieved all of the Gems and battled the malevolent mad Titan Thanos, who also sought the Gems. While battling Thanos, the team named themselves the Pet Avengers. After Thanos' defeat, they turned the gems over to the Fantastic Four's Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards). Eventually returning to Central Park, Throg found his once-proud and strong clan cowering from alligators. Worried they had become dependent on his protection, he decided they needed to learn to survive without him and he left the clan to find his place in the world, visiting Asgard Thor told Throg he considered them brothers; revealing Throg was a mythical creature, Thor suggested he seek out other such creatures. After finding and befriending a Yeti, Throg led the Pet Avengers and many of history's mythical creatures in battling Morgan (the Golden One), and Earth child who visited the creatures realm during her sleep and irrationally threatened to destroy it rather than ever leave it; Morgan's threat ended when she woke. Though finding his place amongst the mythical creatures, Throg still chose to remain on Earth with his Pet Avengers friends, who respected and greatly liked him. Throg and the Pet Avengers later briefly battled the Avengers, who had misinterpreted a group of extraterrestrial Kakaranatharian dragons' attempt at retrieving their eggs on Earth as an attack. While the other Pet Avengers kept the Avengers occupied, Throg helped the dragons take their eggs into space; Throg and the Pet Avengers subsequently moved into the newly built Pet Avengers Mansion, located on Avengers Mansion grounds. Later, the Pet Avengers' monthly poker game with Russian cosmonaut dog Cosmo was interrupted by the Pets of Evil Masters when Vulture von Doom sought to siphon remnant Infinity Gem energy from the Pet Avengers to destroy the universe. The Guardians of the Galaxy's Rocket Raccoon helped defeat von Doom, and was subsequently invited to join the poker game. Following the Multiversal collapse, Throg was the forensics frog for the Thors, the police force for all-powerful Victor von Doom's battleworld, which Doom created from reality's remnants. | Powers = · Throg has physical attributes greater than ordinary Earth frogs and most humans, including superhuman strength and durability sufficient to battle much larger opponents. | Abilities = · Throg shares a telepathic bond with the Pet Avengers, Throg and numerous mythical creatures. As Walterson, Throg was an excellent football player. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = · By throwing his hammer and grasping its leather thong, he can simulate flight at an undetermined maximum speed and can hover by spinning the hammer in a circle. | Weapons = · Frogjolnir allows him to manipulate meteorological forces, especially thunder and lightning. The hammer responds to Throg's commands and returns to him when thrown. | Notes = The OHOTMU identifies him as being from but I do not agree and have kept him listed as being from Earth-616. }}